villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yellow Diamond's Pearl
Yellow Diamond's Pearl (affectionately dubbed Yellow Pearl in the credits) is the personal servant of Yellow Diamond and a minor antagonist on Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall, who also voices the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Blue Diamond's Pearl. Appearance Her build and facial features are similar to that of Pearl of the Crystal Gems and Blue Diamond's Pearl. She sports a beige or pale peach maillot with a similar bustline to Blue Diamond's Pearl. She also wears a puffy canary yellow sheer silk shoulder sleeves and no skirt, as well as pale yellow long stockings and bright yellow flats. In the fashion of her owner, she has a puffy yellow pixie haircut that is pointy and in a similar bob design and pale yellow skin. Her Gem, a yellow pearl, is on her chest, a round polished cabochon, similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl. Personality Yellow Pearl adheres to the rules of Gem society, and when someone breaks a rule, she is shown to have a no-nonsense personality and a bit of a temper, as seen when Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator, whom Yellow Pearl argues "has no excuse to use the Direct Diamond Communication Channel". Another example of this is when Peridot talks back to Yellow Diamond, causing her to remark in shock and disgust. In "The Trial", when Blue Zircon was discussing the events of Pink Diamond's shattering, she appeared offended by some of Zircon's statements. Yellow Pearl is shown to be somewhat fearful of Yellow Diamond. When Yellow Diamond calls her name, she appears to be startled and nervously talks to her. However, while Yellow Diamond is yelling at Peridot, Yellow Pearl seems to be proud of her leader, and, like most Pearls on Homeworld, obeys her Diamond's orders without hesitation. As shown in "Together Alone", she does not know what fun is. Yellow Pearl also has a tendency to take things literally, calling Steven "Pink Lasagna" and saying that liquids are not allowed after Amethyst complains about how dry the Era 3 Ball will be. Yellow Pearl is shown to be somewhat fearful of Yellow Diamond. When Yellow Diamond calls her name, she appears to be startled and nervously talks to her. However, while Yellow Diamond is yelling at Peridot, Yellow Pearl seems to be proud of her leader, and, like most Pearls on Homeworld, obeys her Diamond's orders without hesitation. Yellow Pearl also seems to be a bit of a narcissist, as she scolds Blue Pearl for sharing her court drawings until she sees a drawing of herself, calling it "not bad". On the other hand, she doesn't seems to think of herself as her own Gem, insisting that her feeling are irrelevant when Steven asks her what she likes to do for fun. History Yellow Pearl has aided Yellow Diamond for thousands of years, well before Pink Diamond owned the Earth. She could be seen aiding ages ago in "Jungle Moon" and has presumably attended the many parties that Pink would host in celebration of the Diamond Authority's many victories. Because she tells Steven "I forgot how silly you could be" when believing him to be Pink, it can be assumed that she also interacted with Pink on a number of occassions. "Message Received" In Message Received, Yellow Pearl makes her debut. She answers Peridot's call, and attempts to reprimand her since she did not receive authorization from anyone to use the Diamond Communicator. Once Yellow Diamond takes over the call, Yellow Pearl listens in and expresses different reactions throughout the conversation. "That Will Be All" Yellow Pearl travels along with Yellow Diamond to Pink Diamond's Zoo. She sings background vocals with Blue Pearl in a song sung by Yellow Diamond when trying to make Blue Diamond move on from the death of Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Yellow Pearl acts as the stenographer at "Rose Quartz's" trial. During the proceedings, she is briefly affected by Blue Diamond's pathokinesis wave, and later is shocked by Blue Zircon's allegations. "Jungle Moon" She appears in a slide, among the files in the Diamond base at the Jungle Moon. In the slide, she's seen taking a "selfie" with Yellow Diamond, who is oblivious to her actions. "Familiar" Yellow Pearl escorts Steven and Pearl to Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber from Pink Diamond's palace. At the entrance, Steven attempts to get her to call him Steven and not Pink Diamond, but fails. After Steven gives up, she wishes him "a nice extraction". "Together Alone" Yellow and Blue Pearl are assigned to help Steven plan the ball. Yellow is very strict about ball procedure, turning down balloons and confetti cannons. She is horrified when he implies that he would like to dance at the ball. When Steven asks the two Pearls what they like to do for fun, Yellow Pearl laughs and says that her personal desires and feeling are irrelevant before Blue Pearl quietly says she likes to draw. Yellow Pearl is shocked by this revelation and is disapproving of Blue Pearl showing her court drawing to the Crystal Gems. However, she is pleased by a drawing of herself and asks Blue Pearl to draw her from another angle. Steven notes that Yellow Pearl enjoys being a model and Blue Pearl enjoys being an artist. They are then interrupted by Blue Diamond's arrival, and they later leave with her. At the party, Yellow Pearl announces the arrival of her Diamond. She appears nervous when Yellow Diamond stands up to reprimand "Pink" for fusing with her "pet". Gallery Season 2 Yellow Pearl gem.png tumblr_o0p4hioPlX1s74imwo1_540.gif|"Yes, My Diamond?" 2bb6570778fe83a60efdaffcde8b7682.gif|"This is the Yellow Diamond control room." 4cb28a7bc3cdcb4e766d28a6692d8b00.gif yellowpearlstandingwithyellowdiamond.jpg|Yellow Pearl standing with Yellow diamond Mad Yellow Pearl.png Season 4 YP and BP.png Season 5 Tumblr oqtn8rvaAT1w8fx7wo1 1280.png Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl in "The Trial".png Yellow Pearl in "The Trial" 2.png Yellow Pearl in "The Trial".png Jungle_Moon_–_Stevonnie_Scrolls_to_a_Smug_Yellow_Pearl.png tumblr_pkbi2ma5n21vnokczo1_400.gif tumblr_pkbi2ma5n21vnokczo2_400.gif Trivia *Given the resemblance Yellow Pearl has to Yellow Diamond, it is implied that Pearls are custom made to resemble their owners. *Peridot says that Pearls are meant for "standing around" and "holding their stuff for them." Here however it is shown that Pearl can be used for other such tasks. In this case, Yellow Pearl is used as a personal secretary for communications meant for Yellow Diamond. *Yellow Pearl is the third Pearl ever shown in the series after the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Blue Diamond's Pearl. *In "Message Received", Yellow Pearl has a grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. **This grin also somewhat resembles that of the Grinch's. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Immortals Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil